Frosted Love
by xxXTempestXxx
Summary: Jack has just celebrated his first year of being a guardian. But when he meats Amora, AKA Cupid. His whole world is turned upside down. Also I don't want to keep doing the disclaimer so... I don't own ROTG only own OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I'm not really the best writer but I love to write so… Yeah. I don't own ROTG and bla bla bla…**

Jack POV:

It's been a year, now. Since I became a guardian. The rest of the guardians were planning a party for me. It was supposed to be a surprise but Tooth really is pathetic when it comes to keeping secrets. I flew over to the entrance of the factory. Phil wasn't there to keep me out so it was pretty easy to get in. Nobody actually noticed me when I walked in. Every body was blowing up balloons or hanging banners or something like that.

It wasn't until I tripped and fell that people actually turned to look at me. They all put on goofy smiles and screamed, "Happy Anniversary!" and then they came and greeted and congratulated me one by one.

After the party was over, I decided to visit Jaime and Sophie at their house, and guess what? I had ANOTHER surprise party. This one wasn't really a surprise, either, since Sophie is like the human version of Tooth.

This party went pretty much the same way as the other one, except it was cuter since it was little kids had tried to organize it and Sophie really wanted her way.

When that party was over I hugged all the kids and said goodbye. I flew out the window and started walking on the roofs. I spotted a girl walking on her own on the side of the road.

She was wearing trousers similar to mine but they weren't as faded, she had a white, long T-shirt that could have been a really short dress. Her light, brown hair was tied in a long, loose plat that nearly reached her knees. She was pale (not as pale as me of course) and her red eyes matched the ruby on her golden necklace.

She came to a sudden stop and looked around. I hid myself behind the chimney until she looked through a window. I couldn't see what was going on inside but I saw her take out a bow. She held the golden bow upwards and an arrow appeared. Or maybe she took it out and I never realized it. Yeah… I think that's what probably happened.

Anyway, she aimed it inside the window. I felt I had to do something. I knew she probably wasn't a believer but I decided to yell at her to stop. So I did, "Stop it!" I shouted.

The sudden outburst had shocked her causing her to let go of the string. The arrow landed about a foot away from me and I gulped.

"Ugh!" she started screaming, "What was that for? You made me miss!" as she said this a woman opened the door of the house crying, she ran to her car and drove away. The girl let out an irritated moan and dropped her bow on the floor. Now that I saw her face I saw her features were soft and delicate. She was beautiful. It reminded me of something. I just can't put my finger on it.

Then I realized that she could see me. It came as a shock as she seemed around my frozen age. Much to late to believe in the guardians.

"Wait," I said, "You can see me?"

"No," she said sarcastically, "I'm talking to the giant bunny behind you," I knew she was being sarcastic but I turned round just to make sure. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes,

"Really? You had to check?" I blushed and suddenly I remembered how this whole thing started,

"Why were you about to shoot your arrow through the glass?" I asked

"You have no idea who I am. Do you?"

"Well, no but you can't just go sho-"

"Shooting people with arrows?" she finished my sentence," I'm Amora Valentine. Also known as Cupid."

**First chapter! Let me know what you guys think of it! I don't want to beg you for reviews or anything… But it'll be nice to hear some ones opinion! **


	2. Chapter 2

Amora POV:

The boy with white hair seemed to stay forever but I did get some information about him. For instance, his name is Jack Frost the spirit of winter, he's part of the Guardians etc.…

When he finally DID stop talking I decided to leave. We said our goodbyes and he said he'll se me later then I headed to the frozen pond. It was my favorite spot because it was quiet and peaceful.

I let myself relax as I sat in the cold, soft snow. Even from here I got to see the sandman's dreams go into the bedrooms of all the small children. I sighed; it was rare I got any time to relax.

After a while of sitting in silence, I felt a cold feeling run down my spine. I turned and came face to face with Jack. Just great.

He smiled happily, "Oh! Hi again! That was sooner than I thought!" I sighed and rolled my eyes,

"I tired, I've had along day. I need to get some rest," I closed my eyes but opened them after he started talking again.

"Come on we can go have a snowball fight or visit Jaime!"

"It's the middle of the night, Jack. I need my sleep," Something about this conversation was very, familiar.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he looked to the ground and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" he said as a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Then he flew away, and I was able to sleep. Well, at least for a little while.

"Amora!" a dark, angry voice called. I opened my eyes to see Pitch in front of me. Pretty much as angry as he is every day," Where are you?"

"I'm over here," I said as I got up and dusted myself of.

"What are you doing?" he yelled at me at the op of his lungs.

"Well, you see, when snow get on you're clothes you try you're best to get it off and…"

"No that!"

I smirked knowing I had managed to annoy him even more, "Then what?"

"With Jack!" he screamed, "You're supposed to find his weaknesses! Not have little chit-chats about snowball fights and visiting kids!" he was practically fuming by now.

"I'm sorry," I started, "But I'll be able to see him tomorrow. I can find out more then." He looked at me and agreed to do it.

I smiled knowing I had gotten rid of him for the night. I really hated working with that guy but the reward was worth it. Then my thought slowly drifted to Jack and I started thinking how we are already so used to each other. It was like we knew each other before. But I eventually decided to relax and get some sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be a very, long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chap!**

* * *

Amora POV:

When I woke up I rubbed my eyes with my hands, then, I got up stretched my arms and legs. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and turned to pick up my bow. But, to my surprise, it wasn't were I had left it last night. I started to panic as I searched frantically for it but couldn't find it any were. I was still searching for Many knows how long when I heard a light chuckle from behind me. A cold chill ran down my spine, but not the one a fear more like on of excitement and wonder, as I came face to face with Jack. With my bow in his hand. I slapped him through his face as soon as I saw it and he let go of my it to put his hand on his face. I caught it quickly as Jack was still in shock from the hit,

"Oops," I started,"Natural instinct, sorry," I lied through my teeth and I turned away from him. Trying to hid my guilt away. As mush as I lie, I still feel guilty about it.

"Wow," he said as he took his hand away from his face, reviling the red mark of my hand,"If you're like this now, I wonder what you were like before you became a spirit," I felt another chill down my spine, not the chill of excitement Jack gave off a first, but rather the type when you have a bad feeling about something, like the one Pitch gives off. Then I turned and slapped him (again), making the mark even a more intense red, he put his hand to his face again,"Stop. Doing. That!" he sceamed.

"I'll take it into consideration," I crossed my arms across my chest,"Why are you here any way?" he took his hand away from his face once more,

"I told you I would see you later, and this is later!" he announced joyfully as he twirled around in the air.

"I'm overwhelming with joy," I said sarcastically, "What do you plan to do anyway?"

"Well," he dragged out as he produced a perfect snowball and attempted to through it at me. I dodged it and it landed on the back of some kids head. The kid rubbed his head and took a look at Jack. His eyes lit up with joy,"Snowball fight!"

Snowballs went flying every were and more and more kids joined in. I laughed and Jack laughed with me. It was almost... Familiar... Like this has happened before... A snowball hit me at the back of my head and snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to find the source of the snowball and, sure enough, it was Jack. I picked up a snowball and threw it at him. He dogged and it hit a boy with brown hair and eyes. We laughed again.

My eyes met his and he stared. As he did, I made a snowball. I pulled my arm back and as I was about to trough it at him, a kid ran through me. My smiled faded and I dropped my snowball. I looked to Jack with a look of confusion on his face. I shook my head, sprouted my wings and flew away, leaving Jack standing there.

I hid in the shadow of a chimney in the bad part of town. I was sure nobody would find me. But no! Pitch just HAD to pop out of nowhere and ruin everything!**  
**

"Amora!" he screamed, "Were are you?" he asked as he turned round looking for me,

"I'm sitting right in front of you," I replied coldly. Still sitting in the shadow of the chimney,

"You're supposed to find his weaknesses!"

"I know," I told him,"But it's not easy with a guy as playful, irresponsible and joyful as Jack."

"We made a deal," he reminded me in his cold, dark voice that sent shiver down my spine,"You give me what I want and I give you what you want," I looked to the ground, it was true. I needed him and he needed me,

"Fine," I spat at him,"I'll try harder."

"You better," and just like that he dissapeared. I swear that guy is so manipulative! Unfortunately, he will never shut up until I find their weaknesses. I got up as I sighed and flew back to were I left Jack.

The children weren't there anymore. Nobody was, actually. I assumed they all left and went to play some were else with Jack. I then realized hadn't shot anybody with arrows yet, so I decided to go to the good part of town. So when I flew there, I realized I had guessed right, all the kids started riding sleighs, having snowball fight and etc... I even saw a cute little girl, with had blond hair and green eyes and she was next to the brown haired boy I saw earlier. Sophie and Jaime Bennett, I remembered. I remember making them very close siblings when Sophie was born, so that they would always have a connection.

After shooting people with my arrows making them friends, lovers etc... I realized it was getting late. So I went back to were I had slept the previous night, taking in the fresh air. Then I let myself relax he muscles in my body and fall asleep.

* * *

**Well... Another chapter. Tell me what you guys think. K?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. :) I'm in a good mood.**

* * *

Jack POV:

I went to see Amora again yesterday. She was seriously annoyed, but I managed to get her into a snowball fight with a few kids. I felt sorry for her. A kid ran through her like she doesn't exist. She reminded me of... well... me. It got me thinking. Don't people believe in Cupid? The person that makes love possible? That controls who you fall in love with? You'd think they would.

I headed back to Norths place not long after she left. It was as crowded and noisy as ever. Of course, the elves were no help to the yetis what so ever. I couldn't shake the thought of Amora from my head. I felt sorry for her. I remember what it was like, not meaning anything. Being lonely, constantly. It was horrible... but it's all different now. Now that I made friends with the rest of the guardians and the kids of the world, I don't feel like that anymore. Maybe thats all she needs. A chance to have a good friend thats always by her side. I intend on being that friend.

Bunny was here arguing with North about which holiday was more important. Typical. So I started floating around, until Tooth came in. North and Bunny didn't pay any attention to her, so she came to me,

"I just met a girl," she said looking a bit worried.

"Tooth, there are girls all around the world and at least 20% believe in the guardians. So... You're going to meet little girls all the time," I told her matter-o-factly

"But this one was _different_," she replied. Still looking very worried. She was ever making had gestures and she hasn't poked her hands in my mouth yet. I'm both grateful and worried about that.

"What do you mean, _different_?" I asked. I thought of Amora walking alone in the streets like when I first saw her. But I didn't think it would be her that Tooth was talking about.

"Well," she said flying across the room nervously, " she had this really long hair and she had an unusual eyes color and she looked angry and she had this bow in her hands. When I tried to talk to her she seemed kind enough so we talked for hours until I told her about things like the Tooth Palace but she left after I finished," the only person that I thought of was Amora. The description suited her perfectly.

"I think I met her, too," I told her, ""Her name is Amora. She's cupid," Tooths eyes widened in realization.

"But nobody has seen Cupid in centuries!" her eyes were still wide and her hand gestures were getting faster.

"What?" I asked

"Nobody has seen her in what seems like for ever," she told me again, "The last time someone saw her was about a 200 years before you became a guardian. We should tell the others."

"You go on ahead, I'm kind of busy," and I left to see Amora. She might be a hothead, but she's still cool to hang out with. It didn't take me long to get to were I always find her either. She slept in late again and I took her bow and hid in the tree. I watched her in her peaceful state until she woke up. She immediately searched for her bow and couldn't find it,

"Jack!" she screemed. It only happened once and she jumps to the conclusion that I stole it. Rude, "I know you stole it, Jack! Give it back!"

"Sure jump to conclusion and say I stole it. Gee, how nice of you," I said dropping her bow. She caught it in her hand like it magically floated towards it and she pulled the frown she always does when she sees me.

"It's because you're the only person that would steal it," she told me, "What are you going to force me to do today?" she crossed her arms.

"I was just going to talk," I got down from the tree and started walking to her. She put her arms on her hips and sighed,

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular, just asking each other random questions," I was in front of her now and she tilted her head down a little, considering it.

"Fine," she spat as she walked to the tree and sat down. I hate it when people do that. When you take the _time_ and _effort_ to walk to _them_ and then they walk to were you were in the _first_ _place_. Whats the point of that anyway? I think she even saw how annoyed I was because she smirked when I sighed and walked to her slowly. I sat down next to her and put my staff in the space between us. She put her bow down next to it.

"So I went to North's Palace," I started, "And they say they haven't seen you in years. Whats all that about?"

"It's a long, complicated story that you would never understand," she said almost immediately.

"Okay then," I said scratching the back of my neck. I really don't want to get on her nerves right now, "Whats you're favorite color?"

"Red."

"Because it's the color of love. Right?" I suggested.

"Thats one of the reasons," she replied, "My turn, whats with the staff?"

"The same reason you need a bow and arrow, to use my powers," I said calmly

"But what happens if it breaks or something?" she asked.

"Hey! It's my turn to ask the questions!"

"Okay, ask me something."

"Why is you're hair so long?" I asked pointing to her light brown hair.

"I don't know, it was this long when I became a spirit and when I tried to cut it it grew back in like, a day!"

"Weird."

"Now answer the question!"

"What question?"

"The question I asked you like, 10 seconds ago!"

"Oh, that question. Well, for starters it hurts."

"It hurts?"

"Allot. Trust me. The rest is pretty simple, though. You can't use your powers. But I fixed my staff."

"How?"

"Don't you dare. It's my turn to ask the question," I told her. She looked to the ground again and sighed. Then she stood up and said,

"Actually, it's getting late. I think you should go now."

"Oh, ok," I have to admit. I was a little disappointed. But I left none the less, and when I did she hid behind the tree. Wow, I can't wait till the next time we play this game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amora POV:**

I hid behind the tree and rested my back on the hard, brown trunk. I played with the silver chain of my necklace. I have no idea how I got it, I have no idea of anything really. All I know is that I'm a cupid. One of those little men with the bow and arrow that shoot people into falling in love. I've been one for about three centuries now. There are hundreds of us, one for every town. The cupid everyone knows about is a legend to us. He was supposedly a miracle worker. The tales are that he was the first cupid, with wings of gold and amazing powers. But one day he disappeared from existence. Nobody has actually seen him before, so nobody knows if its true or not, but he will always be considered the greatest.

I remembered what Jack said about the guardians, how they hadn't seen me in years. It wasn't an accident, I've been hiding from them. I'm not allowed to leave this town, but it's big enough to hide none the less. I'm not sure if they even remember me at all. Jack didn't specify. When I bumped into Tooth she started a conversation like we were your typical average humans. She noticed my odd eye colour and long hair, but it didn't seem to trigger any memories what so ever. She was definitely confused, though. I have to admit, I was pretty hurt. She was my best friend once, we knew everything about each other. Not even a little flash back of the past played in her mind.

The truth? I was a guardian. Two centuries ago. I was so happy. Well, until a year after I was official. Kids started asking me about my life before immortality, and I started questioning why I couldn't remember a thing. I asked Tooth why i couldn't remember, she looked shocked and kept quiet while drifting into thought like she was contemplating the hardest riddle in the world.

A month passed pretty quick after I asked Tooth. I was constantly nagging her to see if she knew anything, but she would always answer back with another question or just fly away awkwardly. I knew she was hiding something, she was my best friend, I could read her like a book. Actually, even if you're not her best friend you'd be able to tell, she's a horrible liar. But I still didn't know _why _she was hiding my past away from me. I knew it was probably for my own good, but I still was determined to remember.

I had noticed the guardians were acting stranger around me. They didn't talk to me as much, kept they distance, not even Tooth would talk to me as often as she used to. There was no more jokes with North. No more friendly teasing with Bunny. No more strange conversations with Tooth. And no more hugs with Sandy. It's like we were strangers.

Of course, I lost it. I didn't attend the meetings anymore. Stopped playing with kids... My daily routine had become wake up, shoot people with arrows, go back to sleep. I was no longer my carefree, loving self. I became quiet, stubborn and short tempered. The kids stopped believing, the guardians stopped caring, i was alone. I still am.

Not long ago Pitch approached me. He told me I can get my memories back if I do him a favor. That favor is to find the guardians weaknesses. I didn't question his motives. I was too blinded by my own greed to realize that he would use the information to hurt the people who were once my friends, my family. They might not care about me now, but i still care about them. I will always remember the good times had with them. Even though they probably have long forgotten me.

Then I meet Jack. I can't help but find him familiar. Like I met him before. He fun to be around, I admit. But I wouldn't dare to loosen up to him. I refuse to be hurt again. Some people are meant to be alone. I'm one of those people. But maybe I don't want to be alone. Maybe, just maybe, I want my old life back. To play with the kids everyday. To be known as a guardian.

I shake my head. I shouldn't think about it. I fiddle with the chain for a little longer. I wonder were i got it. Was it maybe a gift? I had it on since I became _this. _I never took it off. I look up to the sky to see the stars. I guess I've been thinking for a while. I turn my head to look around a little more. Then I see it.

The Northern Lights.

Time to get my life back.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated and then I give you this short chapter but life hasn't been very easy on me. I wanted to get you to know Amora a little better since I haven't really done anything with the book yet but I'll try to update more often. Anyway, what did you guys think?**


End file.
